


Roman Holiday

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I missed your voice.” Stiles had been stunned. “I talked all the time.”</p><p>Derek had smiled sadly and shaken his head. “Not like this. Not this freely.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday

Derek had looked at him, all earnest and serious. “What do you need?”

“I need to get out of here.” Derek had nodded and taken his hand. They hadn't spoken about how long they were going to spend away from Beacon Hills.

Stiles had packed two bags and Derek had picked him up with his Camaro.

They had driven through the night and only stopped as the sun had risen again. It had taken some time for Stiles to fully realize that he was leaving. He was getting out. 

Derek had parked at a motel and they had shared a room. And a bed. 

They had eaten in a small bar and had hit the road around noon. Stiles had turned his mobile off and Derek hadn't seem to mind his constant chatter. There was a small smile on his face and for the first he looked relaxed, almost content.

“I missed your voice.” Stiles had been stunned. “I talked all the time.”

Derek had smiled sadly and shaken his head. “Not like this. Not this freely.”

“Oh.”

They had reached the coast, the beach. Derek had parked and they had walked all the way down, to where the water was kissing the sand.

 

Stiles turned his head, watched Derek's chest rise and fall. He couldn't sleep. Derek had fallen asleep pretty quickly, he had been exhausted from all the driving, but Stiles' mind was racing.

He couldn't stop thinking about the beach.

They had walked into the water, had taken their socks and jeans and shoes off and just raced towards it. Stiles remembered the freedom he had felt, how his heart had soared.

Derek had laughed and it had taken his breath away, seeing the older man so happy. 

“You are thinking too loudly”, Derek mumbled and Stiles sighed. “C'me here.” Derek reached for him without opening his eyes and Stiles went pliantly. He settled with Derek's arm around his shoulder and his head on the werewolf's chest. “Sleep”, Derek commanded and Stiles went to sleep.

 

They woke up tangled with each other and Stiles tried to brush the feeling of longing off.

Derek ordered room service and they ate on the bed. Stiles couldn't stop staring, Derek had bed hair. And his shirt didn't just look soft, Stiles knew for a fact that it was. He was so fucked.

“Sooo, where do you wanna go next?”

Derek looked up from his bacon and shrugged. “I would like to relax for a day, no driving, no running.”  
Stiles nodded. “We can go back to the beach?”

 

They laid towels out, the autumn sun warm on their skin. Stiles napped in the sun while Derek read and they just enjoyed the silence.

Stiles had brought sandwiches and they had a picnic. They watched the sunset, huddled together as it got cold, Stiles' back against Derek's chest, Derek's chin on his shoulder.

 

That night Derek kissed Stiles goodnight and Stiles used his chest as a pillow.

Reality could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sorry, this is super late.
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
